


in love and war

by oisugasuga



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Banter, Bets & Wagers, Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Laser Tag, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 17:22:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17943953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oisugasuga/pseuds/oisugasuga
Summary: Iwaizumi seems to read Oikawa’s mind before he can speak. "Uh-uh, no, you don’t get to change your mind, Tooru," he murmurs, eyes dark and sinful in the candy-colored lights of the room. "Dream big or go home, babe."And then he’s up and gone, walking towards the doors leading to the arena, gun slung over a shoulder.Oikawa sputters and gapes. He scrabbles up off of the ground, heart pounding and his face at a very uncomfortable temperature."Hajime," he whines, but Iwaizumi is gone, slipping through the blacked-out doors.God damn it, Oikawa thinks. Somehow he’s already losing and he doesn’t even know how.





	in love and war

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this prompt (which I'm pretty sure has been done millions of times already but):
> 
> "Take me laser tagging and then push me into a corner and kiss me. Then shoot me and walk away."

"I’m going to kick your ass."

 

Iwaizumi snorts… which isn’t really the reaction Oikawa had been going for but whatever. He’s definitely going to kick Hajime’s ass at this. He doesn’t need validation to know that.

 

"Yeah, and aliens are real," Iwaizumi shoots back and Oikawa gasps dramatically, holding a hand to his chest.

 

"Ouch," he cries. "Low blow, Iwa-chan. Low _blow_. Aliens _are_ real, thank you. If Godzilla fucking exists, there’s no way aliens don’t."

 

Iwaizumi scoffs again, grinning wider. He’s in an unnaturally good mood, but Oikawa doesn’t have to look far to know why.

 

They’re at Shoot n’ Go — which in Oikawa’s opinion, was a big mistake to name the old laser tag place in town. But hey, no one’s asking him for his opinion.

 

And regardless of how crude the name sounds, this is one of Iwaizumi’s favorite places. He loves games. He loves the competition of it all, he claims. The adrenaline rush.

 

Especially the games, it seems, that involve shooting Oikawa… but maybe that’s just Oikawa being paranoid. This hadn’t been his idea after all. 

 

"So I propose a bet," he speaks up, tightening the laces on his sneakers while Iwaizumi readjusts his black, sensor-filled vest and hefts the rented laser gun in his hand. A group of people stumble out of the door that leads to their arena a few yards away, laughing and sweaty, which means it's Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s group’s rented hour now.

 

"Of course you do," his boyfriend mutters, but Oikawa ignores him and leans back on his palms where he’s sitting on the floor of the changing room. He smiles sweetly up at Iwaizumi and then smirks when the lightest of flushes graces the tops of Iwaizumi’s cheeks. He loves making Iwaizumi blush.

 

"We go one-on-one, just you and me. The other guys can do whatever they want, but you’re mine."

 

That blush is deepening. Oikawa’s grin is widening. He has this in the palm of his hand, no problem.

 

"That’s not a bet, idiot," Iwaizumi growls. He considers his gun a moment and then holds it out, barrel aimed down towards Oikawa’s forehead. The blush fades a little from his cheeks. His own smirk is curving his lips up, a wicked little twist that sets Oikawa’s heart to pounding faster than he’d like to admit.

 

"I didn’t finish." Oikawa doesn’t back down from the piece of plastic. He maintains eye contact with his boyfriend, still leaned back nonchalantly. "If you win, you get to name your prize. But if I win… I get shower sex for a week."

 

The words slip from between his lips without a hitch. A girl from the previous group — who’s passing by closer than Oikawa had expected — jumps a little, her head snapping in their direction with wide eyes before she flushes and stops staring, hurrying away.

 

Iwaizumi’s eyes are just as wide when Oikawa looks back… and then he also notices their small audience fast-walking out of the vicinity and he sighs in defeat. He keeps the gun pointed at Oikawa though, despite the startled brightness to his eyes.

 

"You’re really an idiot, aren’t you?" he asks, but Oikawa figures that’s a rhetorical question so he stays quiet, smiling innocently up at him.

 

He holds his ground even when Iwaizumi kneels down in front of him, even when the plastic barrel of the gun taps his forehead lightly. Even when Iwaizumi breathes his next words, low and quiet, and they send shivers over every inch of his skin.

 

"Fine. But if I win, I get to fuck you however I want, _wherever_ I want, for a week."

 

Suddenly, shower sex seems like a pitiful prize to be going for. Oikawa’s cheeks _burn_.

 

Iwaizumi seems to read Oikawa’s mind before he can speak. "Uh-uh, no, you don’t get to change your mind, _Tooru_ ," he murmurs, eyes dark and sinful in the candy-colored lights of the room. "Dream big or go home, babe."

 

And then he’s up and gone, walking towards the doors leading to the arena, gun slung over a shoulder.

 

Oikawa sputters and gapes. He scrabbles up off of the ground, heart pounding and his face at a very uncomfortable temperature.

 

"Hajime," he whines, but Iwaizumi is gone, slipping through the blacked-out doors. 

 

_God damn it_ , Oikawa thinks. Somehow he’s already losing and he doesn’t even know how.

 

Grabbing his own gun from the bench they had been getting ready at, he grits his teeth and makes for the arena. 

 

"Oy, Oikawa, wait up," he hears as Makki and Mattsun materialize from the direction of the bathrooms, but Oikawa keeps going, waving a hand in their direction.

 

"I have a bet to settle," he calls over his shoulder, ignoring their bewildered faces.

 

"Seriously?" someone new — it sounds like Sugawara maybe — shouts dryly. " _Again_?"

 

"Just let him go," another voice chimes in — definitely Kuroo, the final member of their group, by the sound of that drawl — and there’s a collective sigh that seems to whisper at the back of Oikawa’s neck in a cloud of disappointment.

 

But he doesn’t pay his friends any more mind.

 

He has a bet to settle after all.

 

———————————————————-

 

The arena they’ve decided to rent for tonight is space-themed — largely due to Oikawa’s incessant begging to _not_ play in the carnival-themed one for the third time in a row. Makki and Mattsun had grumbled and groaned but they had eventually given in.

 

So as Oikawa walks into the room, gun held up to his chest, he feels a little like he’s just been spun out into the galaxy. 

 

Neon lights flare in bright, dizzying smudges of violet and hot pink and cerulean. There are inflatable spaceships and planets situated around the room, and glowing white pinpricks in the ceiling like a sea of stars.

 

Oikawa ducks behind Pluto quickly.

 

God knows where his boyfriend has decided to situate himself. He’s technically cheated — coming in here early so that he can probably find a nice, dark spot to lurk in until Oikawa wanders by unaware.

 

_And there’s no way I’m losing to him tonight_ , Oikawa thinks fiercely. Not with shower sex on the line.

 

Although… the cost of Iwaizumi winning isn’t _that_ unappealing… 

 

_Nope, no, stop it. You aren’t losing_ , Oikawa berates himself. He has more pride than that. He’s not going to intentionally lose so Iwaizumi can have his way and Oikawa can just enjoy it.

 

With that resolve firmly in mind, Oikawa creeps farther into the room, keeping his head low.

 

The plastic laser gun is light in his hands. His vest itches a little but paired with his all-black outfit and sneakers, he blends in well with the shadowy spaces. Some bubblegum-pink, pop song filters in through hidden speakers, the noise echoing off of the walls, and the entire place smells like a gross mix of body odor and synthetic air freshener.

 

Oikawa passes by Neptune and then Uranus and then there’s a sudden sound and he drops to the ground, controlling his breathing although it’s probably impossible to hear over the music anyway.

 

After a few seconds, Oikawa realizes that it had been the door opening. The others have come in.

 

_If Sugawara shoots me out of spite, I swear to God I’ll tell Mattsun he wants to fuck him_ , Oikawa thinks to himself, listening to the silver-haired setter’s voice rise a little in the darkness and then fade away. He wouldn’t put it past the other boy to do that. He’s done it before.

 

But this time Oikawa has some blackmail to protect him. Suga knows too. He also knows not to leave his phone with text messages to Sawamura about how nice Mattsun’s ass is open in Oikawa’s apartment ever again.

 

Smirking a little and deciding to take his chances, Oikawa keeps moving.

 

Saturn swims into view, large and rubbery with a poor representation of its seven rings expanded around it. A cardboard satellite and a glowing tank of fake space goo stand nearby, but past that is a corner completely enveloped in darkness. It’s framed on both sides by black, foam pieces, creating a little alcove.

 

_Perfect._

 

Oikawa crouches and inches in that direction, eyes straining in the gloom to see around him. He makes it without any encounters and then he’s backing up against one of the walls and holding his gun out in front of him.

 

This is good. He’s made it this far without any issues. Now all he has to do is wait for Iwaizumi to get bored or antsy and pass by this hiding spot. 

 

_Or one of the others_ , Oikawa thinks smugly. He wouldn’t mind taking Makki down for once.

 

From here, Oikawa can just see the red glow of Mars and a hint of Earth. In the very middle of the room, up on a platform, is the Sun. A shadow crosses in front of it and Oikawa crouches lower, sitting on his haunches.

 

From the silhouette it had looked a little like Kuroo, but he can’t be sure. It could’ve been Iwaizumi, or any of the rest of them.

 

A few minutes pass by. The pop song changes to "We Will Rock You" and then Oikawa hears someone — Mattsun? — shriek high-pitched from across the large room and then erupt into a string of curses a moment later.

 

_Yeah, definitely Mattsun_ , Oikawa thinks with barely-contained laughter. That’s definitely him, swearing like a sailor. Oikawa isn’t sure if he’s ever seen his friend lose his composure as much as he does while playing laser tag. It’s oddly refreshing.

 

The room goes silent again. Oikawa stretches out his knee, half-sitting against the wall. He yawns and then rubs at his eyes.

 

They have the place for an hour but surely it won’t take Iwaizumi that long to move. He won’t be able to stand it, waiting in some other dark spot for Oikawa to walk by as the minutes keep stretching out.

 

Surely he’ll move sometime soon.

 

Oikawa’s thoughts wander.

 

He wonders if the corner store near his and Iwaizumi’s apartment complex will still be open by the time they get out of here. His stomach feels tight and pinched, proof of not having eaten much since lunchtime.

 

Some milk bread would be nice. Maybe an egg sandwich too.

 

Oikawa straightens up, stretches his back where it’s starting to cramp. Someone runs by Mars, just a flash of smeared ink in the already suffocating darkness, and Oikawa stiffens, raising his gun from his side. 

 

But then he hears Suga’s voice rise once more above the music — some kind of tinny EDM tune now — and he relaxes. Looks like Mattsun and Suga are both down. Oikawa’s skin itches with impatience.

 

_Come on, Hajime. Come on out_ , he thinks, as if he can pull Iwaizumi towards him by wishing it.

 

Maybe he should move. He could slip past Jupiter and Mars while Suga distracts the others — he’s still shouting something Oikawa can’t quite make out — and he’s pretty sure there’s a secluded corner like this one somewhere near the Moon, on the opposite side of the room.

 

Maybe he’d have better luck there. Maybe Iwaizumi is -

 

The shadow that suddenly overwhelms Oikawa’s vision comes too fast for him to react. 

 

It comes from nowhere. It blacks out his vision. It’s there before he can even suck in a breath.

 

He has no time to think, no time to shoot, no time to do anything but feel hands suddenly fisted in the front of his vest, yanking him forward, and then -

 

A hot mouth, crushed against his, lips working fervently against his own and in less than a flutter of his eyelashes, Oikawa knows who it is. 

 

He knows these lips, these hands. He knows that breath and the faintest scent of cologne and soap and something sweeter.

 

And he knows how to react… or rather, his body does.

 

His body moves without permission from his brain, giving in to Iwaizumi’s searching mouth way too easily.

 

With a strangled moan, Oikawa kisses Iwaizumi back, lets his boyfriend push him up against the wall bodily and work his mouth open with his own. He jerks at the sudden thrust of Iwaizumi’s tongue in his mouth, hot and wet and messy, but God this feels good.

 

Iwaizumi feels so fucking good and Oikawa’s free hand acts like it’s on a string, raising to bury itself in his boyfriend’s hair. Iwaizumi groans approvingly at that, the noise reverberating over Oikawa’s lips, shuddering down into his bones. The feel of it has heat pooling in Oikawa’s stomach in moments. 

 

This, all of this — Iwaizumi’s body crowding him in, his knee sliding in between Oikawa’s legs, his mouth sucking at Oikawa’s lower lip and then his top — is overwhelming in the dark. It knocks every other thought in Oikawa’s head straight out the window.

 

All he can focus on is the grind of Iwaizumi’s knee into his crotch, the muffled whimper that claws up his own throat at the sensation, the taste of spearmint on Iwaizumi’s tongue as he continues to move their lips together, hard and fierce and _distracting_ -

 

Too late does Oikawa feel the gun pressed to his ribs through his vest.

 

Too late does he hear the click as Iwaizumi pulls the trigger.

 

Too late does he realize that his vest has lit up… recording a direct hit.

 

Iwaizumi lets go of him, stepping back into the greenish glow from the fake cryotank. The gleam of his victorious grin in the dark has Oikawa even more speechless than he already is.

 

"Haji-," Oikawa protests, and then stops, breathing hard. He can’t seem to get his breath back. His heart is pounding in his ears like the crash of waves. His lips tingle and his knees feel like jelly.

 

What the fu-

 

"That’s not fair," he finally works out, a deep flush warming his face and spreading down his neck. The room is sweltering now. Sweat beads on the back of his neck. "You can’t just - I mean, you can’t -"

 

Oikawa struggles for words. How had he been so stupid? How had he let himself get caught up so easily in what had obviously been an ambush?

 

He’s lost. Iwaizumi’s won. And it’s not fai-

 

But Iwaizumi is suddenly back in his space again, the barrel of his gun resting lightly on the front of Oikawa’s vest.

 

"All’s fair in love and war," he murmurs and Oikawa wants to be angry that just the sound of his boyfriend’s voice — low and just as breathless as his own — has the pit of his stomach twisting and dipping with need, but there’s really no use denying that he’s turned on.

 

There’s no use denying that Iwaizumi has won because, as much as Oikawa hates to admit it, he has. Fair and square… kind of.

 

And there’s definitely no use denying that if Oikawa ever _has_ to lose to someone, he’ll always choose Iwaizumi over anyone else in the universe. Every single time.

 

So he regains his composure and straightens his vest. He licks his lips and puts his gun down.

 

He’ll get his revenge as best he can then… now _and_ later.

 

"Yeah, I guess you’re right," Oikawa answers, smiling now despite himself at Iwaizumi’s grin and his dark eyes — his gaze gleaming in Saturn’s light.

 

And then he’s curling his fingers around the back of Iwaizumi’s neck and pulling his boyfriend back in.

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to write something for this prompt, so here ya go, I hope you all enjoyed it! Comments/kudos are always appreciated and thanks for reading as always ♥
> 
> My blog can be reached [here](http://oisugasuga.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
